As Long as the Rukh Exist
by PrinceFroggie
Summary: He couldn't bear to part with this world yet. He couldn't bear to part with this world, with this man. This man, Sinbad...he was his world. He was finally feeling it. He wasn't ready. Not now, not ever. He still had to fulfill his promise of following Sinbad to the end. SinJa ONESHOT. Aaaaangst.


A/N: HEY Y'ALL! This is my first SinJa fic, inspired by a conversation I had with my two friends (who loves Magi as much as we all do- RANDOM: we'll be cosplaying Magi this September DURHURR). All these SinJa feels will kill me. Anyway, I really don't know what _battle_ I was talking about here. I needed to kill Ja'far (DON'T GET ME WRONG. I LOVE HIM TO BITS. I'LL BE COSPLAYING HIM WHEEE) and the only way I thought of was a war...maybe regarding Sindria? Also, take note that I have only read up to chapter 126 of the manga, so yeaaaahh.

* * *

The battle was over, and the good thing is, they won. Everyone, though exhausted from what they just went through, bore smiles on their faces, cheering like there was no tomorrow. Ja'far, however, had no strength left to even smile. His weapon, Valalark Sei, was lying still by his feet, the strings still attached to his arms. He had no idea when it happened, but a sharp, stinging sensation on his chest was all he felt as his knees grew weak, stumbling forward clumsily. He was an all fours, coughing up blood and feeling excruciating pain all over his body, his ears ringing. Amidst all the voices of happiness and joy, he heard a faint voice calling out.

"_Ja'far-kun!_"

He tried to lift up his head to see who was calling him, but only fell to the ground face first, his trembling arms and knees unable to support his weight. It didn't last long before he felt someone's hands hold him gently by the shoulder, turning him over and cradling him. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing that familiar face that he had grown to admire. That familiar face that was always smiling, making him smile as well. That familiar face that now had worry written all over it. That familiar face of the man whom he knew he could never have. Not now, not ever, especially at the rate that things were going.

"Ja'far-kun! Are you alright?!"

Ja'far smiled inwardly. _Sin, have I ever told you how your voice makes my heart skip a beat?_ With all of his strength, he raised one of his bloody hands, touching Sinbad's cheek ever so gently. Sinbad held Ja'far's hand in place, his eyes gazing sadly at his advisor's. The surrounding was slowly getting quieter, the people realizing the situation. They watched as Sinbad, conqueror of the seven seas and the almighty king of Sindria, crouched on his knees with his loyal advisor in his arms, the latter growing paler as the seconds ticked by. Sinbad finally noticed the fatal wound on Ja'far's body, near the place where his heart should be. He felt a lump forming in his throat. The corners of Ja'far's lips twitched slightly in what must be an attempt to give his king a mocking smile.

"S-sin...that's not like you...crying over something s-small l-like this..." _You shouldn't be swayed by small things like this. You're the king, for djinn's sake._

Sinbad bit his lip, his eyes moistening with tears. His hold on Ja'far's shoulder and hand tightened.

"Small? This isn't small, Ja'far-kun..." Ja'far could barely make out his words.

"Didn't you say that you'd follow me to the end?! Then why does it seem...that you're leaving me?!" Sinbad was falling apart.

Aladdin and the others, injured from the fight, could only watch Sinbad helplessly as he held Ja'far in his arms, unsure of what to do. They could all see Ja'far's bleeding wound. Even someone who had no practice in the medical field can easily tell that it was useless to try and save the king's advisor. Ja'far froze at the sight of his king crying for him. Warm tears streamed down his cheeks, splashing onto Ja'far's pale face.

"...Sin."

Sinbad couldn't bring himself to stop crying. He couldn't accept it. It felt too unreal. Here was Ja'far in his arms, growing paler and weaker by the second, blood gushing from his wound, and he still had the nerve to smile and lecture him on his kingly duties. He pulled Ja'far closer (much to the shock of the younger man) and wrapped his arms around him. Their audience now was smaller, consisting only of Aladdin, Alibaba, Mor, Hakuryuu and the other generals. The others had left, sensing that this was a very personal moment limited only to Sinbad's circle.

"Ja'far-kun..." His voice cracked, but he didn't care.

"...yes...?" Sinbad felt his heart ache at how weak Ja'far sounded.

"Please...don't leave me."

"..."

"You said that you'd follow me...to the end..isn't that right? You said that to me back then...Ja'far-kun..."

"S-sin..." With his last strength, he managed to wrap his arms around his king, his fingers clutching at Sinbad's clothes.

"Don't go...I need you, Ja'far...I...Please, Ja'far...hold on...I..."

"Sin...!" Ja'far's voice grew a little loud, the pain of the situation finally sinking in.

He couldn't bear to part with this world yet. He couldn't bear to part with this world, with this man. This man, Sinbad...he was his world. Tears started streaming down Ja'far's eyes, his sobs muffled by Sinbad's clothes. He was finally feeling it. He wasn't ready. Not now, not ever. He still had to fulfill his promise of following Sinbad to the end. He can't die here. He held on more tightly to Sinbad, as if it would make him stay longer. But he knew better.

"Ja'far...I need you..._Please don't go!_"

Sinbad didn't care if he was crushing Ja'far. His arms tightened around the younger man in his arms, thinking that maybe, just maybe, if he did this, Ja'far would live. Ja'far wouldn't die. Ja'far wouldn't have to leave him. Ja'far wouldn't have to grow paler and weaker. Ja'far wouldn't have to cry like this.

"_I love you, Ja'far...don't go..._" He whispered.

He felt Ja'far twitch slightly.

"...will you say that again...Sin...?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Sinbad let his tears fall, knowing that this was it. The moment he dreaded.

"...I love you." He felt as if a thousand daggers pierced his heart at every word.

"...one more...time..."

"Ja'far, you are the one..." _I want you to know, so that at least, you'd be happy when you go..._

"...Sin..." Ja'far smiled.

"You are the reason that I chose not to marry..."

"...huh." Ja'far chuckled softly, his hold on Sinbad getting weaker.

"I want you..."

"Hey..."

"...yes?" Sinbad felt empty.

"I...I love you, too, Sin...so much...I will...continue loving you e-even when I d-die...I will l-love you as long as the-

Ja'far started coughing. Sinbad held him tighter, afraid of the inevitable.

"I...I will love you...as long as the rukh exist..." Ja'far whispered.

And then, silence.

Mor, Alibaba and Hakuryuu, along with the other generals, cried silently. Aladdin stood, frozen and shocked.

"Ja'far..." Sinbad said, laying down Ja'far's body on the ground, the ghost of a smile lingering on his feminine face.

"..."

"Ja'far, you don't expect me to do all those paper works alone, right?" Sinbad chuckled softly, his hand caressing Ja'far's face.

"..."

"..._please answer me...!_" Sinbad banged his clenched fists on the ground, his body shaking with uncontrollable anger as he cried.

"..."

"Sinbad-san!" Aladdin and the others ran to him, consoling him and crying with him.

Amidst all the tears and cries of woe, Sinbad heard a faint _tsk tsk tsk_. He looked up and noticed how the others were around Ja'far's lifeless body, crying. He looked around and saw, right above them, a group of rukh fluttering around..._in the undeniable form of Ja'far._ Sinbad was at a loss for words. Ja'far looked like he was chuckling.

"_Thank you, Sin. I love you, and I will continue on doing so as long as Sindria stands. I will love you as long as the rukh exist._" He whispered.

Sinbad smiled.

* * *

A/N: What did I just write. Oh god, I'm crying. I can't believe it. *sits in a corner and cries because of all these SinJa feels* Please read and review, babes. :,D Also, rukh are everywhere, so basically, Ja'far will continue loving Sinbad forever. OH DAYUM ALL THESE SINJA FEELS. RIGHT IN THE KOKORO, YO. *SOBSOBSOB*


End file.
